1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus having a narrow bezel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display, includes a display panel to display an image and a backlight unit to supply light to the display panel.
The flat panel display apparatus includes a bottom chassis, a mold frame and a top chassis as a receiving container to couple the display panel and the backlight unit. The bottom chassis includes a bottom portion, and a sidewall extended from the bottom portion, and the sidewall is coupled to the mold frame. When the backlight unit is accommodated in the mold frame and the bottom chassis, the display panel is placed on the mold frame.
The top chassis includes a cover portion, and a sidewall extended from the cover portion to face the sidewall of the bottom chassis. Thus, the top chassis faces the bottom chassis while being coupled to the bottom chassis, and thus the display panel is fixed to the backlight unit.
A narrow bezel structure is applied to the display apparatus to reduce an overall size of the display apparatus, but the above-mentioned structure of the receiving container is difficult to realize the narrow bezel structure. Thus, there remains a need for a display apparatus having a reduced bezel structure.